¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by CamStanatic
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Castle hubiese estado en aquella asotea para salvar a Kate?


Me encontraba volviendo a casa luego de la discusión en el apartamento de Kate. No podía creer que su sed de venganza fuera más fuerte que todo lo demás y que no pudiera ver que todo lo había echo para protegerla.

Entre en el loft y me desplomé en el sofá, no tenía ganas de nada, no podía parar de pensar en lo ocurrido y en que ya no volvería a verla. Me quedé en el allí hasta que decidí que ya era hora de prepararme, tenía que estar arreglado para la graduación de Alexis así que fui a darme una ducha.

Llegó la hora de irnos, me encontraba en la puerta junto a mi madre, esperábamos a Alexis. Y la vimos bajar las escaleras y estaba preciosa, no podía creer que mi pequeña estaba a punto de graduarse ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

Llegamos a su instituto, ella se fue a practicar por última vez su discurso y yo junto con mi madre fuimos a ocupar nuestros respectivos asientos.

La ceremonia estaba siendo muy emotiva pero yo solo quería escuchar el discurso de mi niña y ahí salió ella y lo estaba diciendo de maravilla.

-Hay personas que son parte de nosotros, ellos estarán con nosotros no importa qué. Ellos son nuestra tierra sólida, nuestra estrella del norte y esa pequeña voz en nuestros corazones que estarán con nosotros siempre.

No pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, estaba muy orgulloso de ella, de todo lo que había conseguido en ese tiempo.

La ceremonia acabó y ella vino corriendo a saludarme, la abracé con ternura y besé su frente.

-Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de como eres. Espero que sigas siendo así, que sigas luchando por lo que quieres y que nunca te rindas. Llegarás muy lejos. Te echaré mucho de menos ahora que te vas a la universidad, que sepas que siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites. Te quiero calabaza.

-Gracias papá. Todo esto lo he conseguido gracias a ti, a todo lo que has echo por mi educación, por preocuparte de que nunca me faltara nada y enseñarme los valores que realmente importan en esta vida.

Volvimos a abrazarnos y nos despedimos, ella se iría a cenar con sus amigos y luego irían de fiesta. Salí del instituto junto a mi madre y caminamos hacia mi coche, allí me despedí de ella también, se iría unos días a Los Hamptons con unos amigos.

-Adiós Richard, cuidate.

-Adiós madre, tu también cuidate y cuida lo que haces.

Cuando iba a arrancar el coche mi móvil sonó al mismo tiempo que un mal presentimiento inundaba todo mi cuerpo, era Ryan, me debatía entre cogerlo y no. Al final decidí cogerlo necesitaba saber que pasaba aunque me había propuesto alejarme de todo aquello.

-Castle

-Castle, soy Ryan. Se que algo ha pasado entre tú y Beckett y que seguramente os habéis peleado pero, escuchame, es importante. Lo hemos encontrado, Beckett y Espósito han ido a por él pero es peligroso. No han querido escucharme, les he dicho que vayan con refuerzos pero no lo han hecho y temo por sus vidas.

-Ryan, no te lo tomes a mal, pero que pretendes que haga yo?

-Llama a Beckett, deben de estar de camino todavía, dile que no lo haga, que pida refuerzos.

-Ella no me escuchará, hoy hemos discutido, como has dicho, y me quedo claro que va ciega, no ve otra cosa que no sea atrapar a ese tipo, le da igual como. No me escuchará.

-Entonces iremos allí. Pero tendré que avisar a Gates, no me queda otra opción, necesitamos refuerzos. Maddox es muy fuerte.

-Está bien, dame la dirección.- No podía creer lo que estaba por hacer. Le dije que no quería verla morir pero también le había dicho que no estaba sola en esto y que la ayudaría a cerrar este caso. Haría lo que pudiese para salvarla y luego me largaría de allí.

Al llegar al edificio la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de Espósito que estaba tendido en el suelo medio inconsciente. Empecé a buscar a Beckett pero ni rastro y empecé a pensar en lo peor. Pero de repente Espósito empezó a hablar y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Fu... Fue haci..a la a...sotea, azotea.

-Castle, quédate con él yo iré a ver.

-No! Déjame ir a mi, por favor!- necesitaba comprobar por mismo que seguía aquí-.

-No! No llevas protección.

-Pues dámela- dije tendiendo la mano hacia el para que me diera algo-.

-Toma mi pistola- me dijo Espo tendiéndome la suya. La cogí y salí corriendo escaleras arriba ignorando los gritos de Ryan que me pedía que me quedara.

Subí lo más rápido que pude pero al llegar no vi a nadie, me empecé a desesperar, volvía a imaginar lo peor, los escenarios más horribles, pero de repente escuché su voz.

-Castle! Castle!

-Kate!- inconscientemente grité su nombre, no sabía donde estaba, estaba desesperado, empecé a dar vueltas hasta que unos de esos terribles escenarios se hizo realidad, me acerqué al borde de la azotea y allí estaba ella, a punto de caer. Le cogí la mano en el último momento. La ayudé a subir lo más rápido posible, no me podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, no quería ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si llegábamos más tarde.

-Castle!- se abalanzó sobre mi y me cogió con fuerza, noté como lloraba empapando mi camisa. No pude más que devolver aquel abrazo y descargar toda la tensión acumulada.-Castle!- seguía diciendo mi nombre entre sollozos y susurros.

-Shh... tranquila Kate, estoy aquí, estas a salvo.- Sentí como apretaba más el abrazo.

Voces se comenzaban a oír de las escaleras provenientes de los refuerzos que había ido llegando.

-Detective Beckett!- y la voz de la capitana se oyó en particular. Sentí como ella se tensaba y comenzaba a separarse lentamente.- Usted y yo tendremos una larga charla.- Al decir esto dio media vuelta y despareció por las escaleras. Ryan y Espósito se acercaron rápidamente para preguntar como se encontraba y el resto del equipo comenzó a buscar pruebas.

-Vayámonos de aquí-dije mirándola, pero ella se veía ausente, estaba en shock así que la cogí y comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras, ella estaba más calmada pero sus sollozos se seguían oyendo.

Al llegar abajo me cogió del brazo y frenó.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-No Kate, ahora no.

-Por favor, Rick- sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y yo volvía a tener una lucha interior-. Lo necesito.

-Esta bien, ¿qué quieres? Porque en tu apartamento dejaste las cosas bastantes claras.

-Rick, lo siento, siento haber sido tan imbécil y no haberte escuchado, no haber visto que todo lo hacías por mi, para protegerme, siento que hayas tenido que verme casi morir de vuelta, siento haberte mentido, sé que no tiene excusa, pero necesito que me perdones. Necesito que lo hagas, que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte que sí me importas y que te quiero Rick, te quiero.

-Kate, no me digas eso ahora, necesito tiempo, me has hecho daño. Te perdono porque me duele estar mal contigo, pero necesito tiempo. No se cuanto.- lágrimas comenzaron a caer de vuelta sobre sus mejillas, dolía decirle aquello pero la decisión estaba tomada. Necesitaba desconectar un poco...- Por favor, no llores más, no puedo verte así. Tranquilizate, vas a estar bien.

-No, Rick! No voy a estar bien si tu te vas.- su voz se quebró y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir con más rapidez.

-Kate, por favor...- me acerque a ella, limpie sus mejillas con mis dedos y luego deposite un beso en ellas.- Adiós, Kate...

Que limpiara mis lágrimas fue en vano, el verlo darse la vuelta e irse hizo que volvieran a correr más por mi mejilla. Maldecía haber sido tan estúpida y no haberme dado cuenta de todo antes, el solo quería protegerme, quería mantenerme a salvo.

De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Ryan que me decían que Gates me esperaba en la comisaría. No tenia otra opción más que presentarme allí pero lo último que quería era escuchar su bronca.

Subí al coche de Ryan y al llegar al precinto pasé derecha a su despacho junto con Espósito a quien echaría la bronca también por mi culpa, quería acabar lo antes posible con aquello.

Mientras escuchaba todo aquello que nos decía, reflexioné sobre mi vida y decidí que no estaba dispuesta a perder a Castle y que haría lo imposible por recuperarlo. Así que a la hora de entregarle nuestras placas y armas por la suspensión le dije que se las guardara, yo dimitía.

Salí de allí lo más rápido posible, me estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar, afuera llovía pero nada me importaba, caminé sin rumbo fijo y terminé en aquel parque donde tiempo atrás había tenido aquella conversación con él. Me senté en un columpio hasta que tuve las ideas claras y decidí ir a buscarlo a su casa.

El camino se me hizo eterno, cuando llegué a su portal probé a llamarlo pero rechazó la llamada así que subí corriendo las escaleras no quería esperar al ascensor. Toqué la puerta me encontraba impaciente. Abrió la puerta y en cuanto me vio su semblante se volvió totalmente serio.

-Beckett, ¿qué quieres?

-Solo te quiero a ti.- me acerqué a el al mismo tiempo que el retrocedía, así que alcancé su cuello, me acerqué y lo besé. El no me respondió y me separó de él. Lo miré a los ojos y volví a disculparme.

-Lo siento mucho, Castle. Lo siento mucho.

-Kate, te dije que necesitaba tiempo... no me hagas esto.

-No estoy dispuesta a perderte y quiero ser yo quien repare el daño que te he causado, no el tiempo. Por favor, dejame demostrarte que lo único que me importa eres tu. Haré lo imposible Rick. He dimitido, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, para curarte.- le acaricié el rostro con mis manos y limpié esa lágrima que se le escapó aunque el hacía tiempo que intentaba reprimirla.- Te quiero, Rick.- me acerqué y volví a besarlo y a diferencia del anterior beso, el me respondió y entendí que me daba permiso para intentar sanar aquellas heridas. Entendí que después de tanto tiempo, la vida, nos daba una oportunidad.


End file.
